Jem's Sister
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Jem has a younger sister. She just so happens to find herself on the institutes door step...read and review please! X
1. Kind of ChapterPrologue thingy

Rosalie Carstairs, a thin girl with silver streaks in her hair and a broken mind. Though as broken as she was, when she met William Herondale, she finally felt like she was being pieced back together.

Let me take you back a few years ago…

_Rosalie was panting, terrified. She was 16 and had finally escaped – the girl banged on the door to the London Institute with trembling hands.  
A man answered, "A damsel in distress? How intriguing" This man, was named William Herondale, and he watched the stranger with confused eyes.  
A silver hair man stepped down the stairs with his fiancée, and froze, seeing the figure "Rose" he whispered, "Rosalie"  
"I'm home"  
They embraced tightly and soon informed the others on what had happened between them._

A couple of months later, Will found that the only way he could get over his best friends engagement to the woman he loved, was to distract himself with another girl, a girl which happened to be Rosalie. And she fell in love with him.

But now, things had changed, as she paused outside of her brother's door to hear the voices within. It had been a hectic day, her brother had, had another attack, and the others were worried.  
She heard Jems voice inside.  
"What is it Will? Tell me the truth, no more lies,"  
"I'm in love with Tessa." He whispered, as he sat on the bed "I am sorry James, I tried to hide it and fight it but I could not, I am sorry."  
There was a silence, as James considered his reply "I'll call off the engagement."  
"No! No Jem, I couldn't be happy feeling your pain, don't leave her."  
"And what about my sister? I asked you not to hurt her"  
"She's a good person, a wonderful heart…but no…no I am not in love with her and I do not believe I ever will be."  
Another silence.  
"I asked you not to hurt her-"Both of them were cut off when they heard the sound of smashing plates.  
Will opened the door to see a tray had been dropped. But no one around.

Rosalie slid to the floor of her bedroom, and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. It took a few hours before there was a knock on the door.  
"Rosie? I can hear you crying...what's wrong?"  
_Will_.  
She didn't reply, and so he knocked again, before easing open the door slowly. Rose didn't look up as she felt someone sit beside her and pull her into their arms. "You love her" She whispered numbly "You lied to me" She felt the person, Will, tense  
"You heard that…"  
"My brothers dying, I am dying, and yet you break me. Get out. Get out before I pick up my knife and gut you – you Hùn zhàng!" (Bastard)  
"No – you are Jems sister, a friend; I promised not to hurt you-"  
"Yet you fall in love with her!" She stood up, "You can tell my brother that he loses the sister he just got back because of his parabatai." She had already packed her bags…

**So I'm just testing the water as I wasn't sure, maybe if you guys like it I'll continue/start from where she first arrives **** Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Proper Chapter 1**

Rosalie ran and ran and ran; taking a quick glance back to make sure no one was following her. She stopped as she reached the institute steps, and looked up at the old church. She raised a hand and knocked. A man opened the door, and she frowned slightly, not recognising him.  
"A damsel in distress? How intriguing" Said the man. After all, Rosalie was extremely thin, and covered in mud and blood.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Now I'm sure I should be asking you that, after all – you're the one in distress."  
"Rosalie – Rosalie Carstairs"  
His eyes widened, "James!" he called, before looking at Rosalie "William Herondale, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carstairs."

Jem, a silver haired man, walked down the steps "What is it Will-"He cut off, seeing the girl and froze. "I – You look like-" He couldn't get his words out.  
"Rosalie Carstairs" She whispered.  
"Rose? Y-You're alive?"  
Rosalie's eyes shone, "I'm alive" She whispered.  
Jem looked at her in shock "H-How?"  
"Torture, a lot of it,"  
"Explain to me…" he took a hesitant step towards her.  
"I was hurt…so much James, I saw Mǔqīn (mother) and Fùqīn (Father) die and they took you away from me. H-He locked me up, a-and hurt me so so much – I fought and I struggled but every time they dragged me back. T-This time I managed to get this far…I was 7 when I lost you…"  
Jem looked at her, his eyes shined and he hugged her "Duìbùqǐ (I am sorry) Oh Duìbùqǐ…"  
Rose hugged him tightly, and it was then she let her sobs escape as she cried into her brother, mumbling things that weren't in English – as he kept soothing her in their first language.  
But Rosalie had been overwhelmed, and was extremely weak. After a few minutes she fell unconscious against her brother.  
"Rose!"  
"Jem calm down" Said Will, "She's weak, that much is obvious, we'll get here in a bed and then we'll discuss this with Charlotte, okay?"

_**Time-skip a few hours.**_

Rosalie stirred, confused, she was wearing different clothes – and she was in a bed. Her breath quickened as did a heartbeat. Did they take her back?  
"Miss-"  
She screamed and scrambled off of the bed.  
It was only Charlotte that was sat there…Will ran into the room, and paused, seeing the scene "Leave this to me Charlotte"  
"Will…"  
"Jems sleeping, he asked me to deal with this"  
Charlotte sighed, stood up, and left.  
Will sat beside the shaking girl on the floor "We're not here to hurt you" He said "I'm your brother's parabatai, and because of that, I promise to keep you safe – we all do." He held out a hand "Now why don't we go and get some dinner? You must be starving."  
There was a moment of hesitation, a long moment, before Rose took his hand.  
"Now that wasn't too hard, was it? You're much tamer than that bloody cat your brother has" He helped her up and held an arm out for her.  
She slowly took it "Where are we going?" She whispered  
"To the dining hall for some absolutely delicious food" He led there, where she sat, nervously looking around at everyone.

Jem walked in, holding Tessa's hand, he pulled a seat out for her and they sat down.  
The breath hitched in Roses fault when she saw the Stone that hung around Tessa's neck, she stood up immediately "Why are you wearing that! T-That was Mǔqīn's! Take it off!"  
Jem stood up "Rosie…Rose…that's Tessa's now"  
"Why did you give it to her?!"  
"Because I am engaged to her"  
Silence.  
She froze "W-What?"  
"I am engaged to Tessa Grey, which is why she is wearing that necklace."  
Roses eyes shone "Excuse me" She said, before running out of the room.  
Jem went to follow her but Will stood up "Think about it James, she lost her family, finally finds you and you're all grown up and moved on"  
"But I…" He sighed "Please make sure she doesn't leave Will…" He said, sighing as he sat down.  
Will nodded "I'll do my utmost bed to make sure she doesn't go to the park – staying in doors will keep her away from cannibalistic ducks"  
"Will…"  
"I'm going I'm going"

Will walked out of the room to find Rosalie sat on the floor outside of the library. "You didn't have a clue to where you were going did you?"  
She wiped her eyes quickly "What's it to you?"  
"Talk to me. It's not like I have demon pox or anything-"  
"What the hell is demon pox?"  
"Allow me to tell you my poem on the subject" he grinned "Demon pox, oh demon pox  
Just how is it acquired?  
One must go down to the bad part of town  
Until one is very tired.  
Demon pox, oh demon pox, I had it all along—  
Not the pox, you foolish blocks,  
I mean this very song—  
For I was right, and you were wrong!"  
Rosalie rose an eyebrow "That doesn't exist-"  
"-On the contraire, Benedict Lightwood has demon pox, which proves – as my poem states – I was right all along."  
"Why did you follow me Mr Herondale?"  
"Honest? Your brother asked me to."  
"It's just that – he's all grown up now…hasn't the brother I lost and I thought he was but he isn't…"  
"Just because he's engaged doesn't mean he's changed. I met him on his first day in the institute, and he hasn't changed much since then. Now, I thought we agreed to get some food into you"  
"I'm not going back in there…"  
"Why don't we go into the library, which is the door you are leaning on, and I get Bridget to make us some food?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Because I've been in that position before, you're in a strange place, scared, and barely knows anyone. Plus, I'm Jems parabatai, his family's my family. Now, let's get into the library" He held a hand out to help her up.

**So…what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rosalie was curled up on a chair in front of the fire – a warm mug of tea in her hands. "What made you come to the institute Mr Herondale?" She asked Will, who was sat in another arm chair.  
"Call me Will" He said, "Everyone else does"  
"Then you may call me Rose"  
"Rose," He said "I came to the institute, the same reason everyone else does"  
"For help?"  
"I guess you could say that,"

"It's a beautiful library"  
"I like to think that all Libraries are beautiful,"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because they are full of books, which are full of tales and mysteries"  
"I wouldn't know, I can't read very well – or write for that matter. I was forced to stop learning at the age of five."  
"I'm sure you'll get a tutor now that you're here"  
"I don't want a stranger teaching me"  
"Then ask your brother for help?"  
"No, no I can't do that – it'd make him feel bad leaving me, and I don't want that. Mr Heron- Will, would you teach me? Please?"  
"Why would I do that? "He asked, his eyes intently watching her.  
Rose swallowed "Because you love books? And challenges?"  
"They are not the reasons to why I will be teaching you" He said quietly to her.  
"Then what are the reasons?"  
"That is something you will soon find out I'm sure" Will paused "What else can't you do then?"  
"A lot. Read, write, ride horses, fight – I don't even know any runes"  
"You're in for a lot of hard work Rosie"  
Only Jem has ever called her Rosie before…"Thank you sir, so much for doing this."  
William shrugged, and took a sip of his drink…

**Sorry it's so short X**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Will POV)

_I'm an idiot,_ thought Will, _I shouldn't be thinking like this._ He was currently wandering around the streets of London at night. He wanted a distraction, something to stop him thinking about Tessa – a friend, a lover, a drink, _anything._ But that didn't come easily. Then he opened the doors, and he found Rosalie. If she was just Rosalie, he would help her, and she would be his distraction. But she wasn't just a Rosalie, she was a Carstairs, and a badly hurt one of that. So could he hurt her more? Of course not, her brother was his parabatai – even if Jem was the one in love with the love of his life, he was still his brother – his best friend through everything. Which meant yes, he couldn't use Jems sister – just the way he wouldn't want her to use his sister.

He sighed, and walked back to the institute, _so what can I do?_ He thought, and then an idea sparked in his mind. _She asked me to help with her studies, she knows nothing – it will be a challenge, that'll distract me for a short while at least. First thing in the morning, after breakfast, we'll start that._

**(Sorry for the extremely short post, but I'm writing an uber long one over the weekend **** )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rosalie walked into the kitchen quietly. She sat down in the same spot as the previous night in silence. Everyone else was already seated and glancing at her out the corner of their eyes curiously.

"I apologize for my outburst yesterday" She said quietly.

"And I'm sorry for not introducing you to Tessa, I know how much that necklace means to our family, I apologize" Said Jem softly.

Soon after that, everyone dug into their meals.

One by one, everyone left the dining room, until it was just Will and Rosalie left. "Ready to be trained?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly, "Will it be difficult?"

"A challenge" Will smiled slightly "But I'm sure we'll get through it."

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked because she was finally starting to trust him.

He rose an eyebrow "Why?"

She blushed "Holding hands might just be the cutest thing ever. It's such an intimate gesture, yet so innocent at the same time. When you feel a person's hand touching the palm of yours, it's like the entire world is at your fingertips at that moment. And even better, the first time two people ever hold hands, is precious. When the person nudges at your hand and eventually slides their fingers interlocking with yours and you feel your cheeks getting warm, turning a shade of rosy pink and your heart pounding like drums. When they grasp on so tight like it would be impossible to let you go. How their hand just seems to fit right into yours as if it was meant to be that way. So beautiful and satisfying with a rush of different emotions. And just with the knowledge that your hands are linked together make's your heart even fonder and you can literally feel how close you are to each other." She said softly "That and I can't walk on a flat surface without tripping."

"How can someone say all of that, and not be able to read?" He stood up and held his hand out for her "I don't think I'll go rosy pink though"

Rosalie blushed more and took hold of his hand before standing up.

"Yet you go Rosy pink, don't you,"

"I blush easily"

"I've noticed, first we're going to start with your basic reading. Okay? And see how much you can actually do. Then, I'm going to help you with runes, because to be honest, they're really helpful when we're trying to survive."

She nodded slowly "okay"

Will then led her to the library; once they were there they spent hours going through different words as he taught her to read. She had a book in her hands, and she was reading it slowly, but she stopped. Wills eyes went to the word "Knees" he said, frowning slightly "You've said more difficult words-"

"-No I haven't." She said quietly.

"You said barbiturate before, that's more difficult than knee-"

"-Don't say that word!"

Will silenced.

"He used to always say that to me, knees, and then I'd have to go onto my knees a-and pleasure him – with my m-mouth" Rosalie was shaking "Don't you dare say that word to me because I will not be that woman again!"

"Rosalie I wasn't trying to make you give me a blow job I was just saying that the word in the book says knees-"He was cut off by the feel of Rosalie's hand on his cheek. She stood up shaking, and ran from the room and right into Jem. She was shaking and buried her head into his chest.

Will followed her "Did you just slap me?" He asked in shock.

"Tell him I will not pleasure him!"

Jem and Wills eyes both widened "Will! Why did you ask my sister such a thing?!"

"I didn't! I said the word _knees _oh come on!"

Jem rose an eyebrow.

"Apparently knees means blow job to her," Muttered Will, "But I honestly wasn't asking for one"

Jem just stroked his sister's hair "Its late Rosie, why don't you go and get some rest"

"Okay" She whispered

"Rose I'm sorry" Said Will

But she didn't reply, she just went to her room and shut the door.

"Knees." Will muttered "_Knees_"

"William." Said Jem "She has a hurt past, try not to upset her."

"It wasn't deliberate" he muttered, before going to his own room.


	6. Chapter 5

**This updates for you Theah! You better darn review it! :D**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning breakfast was silent. Rosalie never turned up to it.

"Maybe I should speak to her…" began Charlotte

"Wills the one that upset her" said Jem "Will – as your parabatai, please apologize to my sister-"

"-I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You upset her."

"Not on purpose"

"But you still upset her"

"_Fine._ But I'm not saying it was my fault." Will got up and left the table. He walked to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door. "Rosie?" He opened it lightly and she wasn't there. He frowned and began to look for her.

Eventually he found her in the library,

"It's the only room I knew how to get to" she said quietly "Please don't say that word again…"

Will sighed and sat in the chair beside her "I apologize, my actions were wrong. I never meant to suggest…that. And I won't say that word again."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" Rosalie whispered.

"Just out of curiosity though…what other words shouldn't I say?"

"Bed" She whispered, "Faster. R-Rope" She shuddered.

Will moved to sit on the arm of her chair, "Look at me Rosie"

Rosalie swallowed and looked up at him.

"You're safe now, I won't – and your brother wont – hell everyone here, wont, let anyone hurt you. You're safe"

"Only until he finds me again"

"You think he's going to find you?"

"I know he will, he always does. And I-" A tear slid down her cheek "And it's weak to cry."

"Crying isn't showing weakness, its showing you've been strong for too long, and youu know, we all know, that a good, long session of weeping can often make you feel better, even if your circumstances have not changed one bit."

"So…you think I should cry?"

"Not at all, I think it isn't fair that you feel like you should cry. But, I know it'll make you feel better."

Rosalie buried her head into Wills chest, as she let her sobs shake her.

Slowly Will wrapped his arms around her "It's okay, you're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"You won't?" She whispered.

"I will never, never let anyone lay a finger on you, you are under my complete protection now Rosie"

Jem stood in the door way, watching silently at the relationship he once had with his sister, and the relationship he now had with Tessa. _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe this is what Will needs to make him happy again, and to make my Rosie happy. _He turned around, and left Will holding his dear sister.

**Sorry for the length! Tell me what you think **** Lottie X**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eventually, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Rosalie began to pull away. Will looked at her, and brushed a stray tear away from her face with his thumb – before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" he murmured "Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts, most people are better after they have cried, than before - more sorry, more aware of their own ingratitude, more gentle, so do not be ashamed Rosalie. Never be ashamed of crying."

"What did I do to deserve all this?" she whispered.

"You survived, none of us can change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand"

"No I mean...Why did they hurt me? What did I do to cause that? I just – I feel trapped, isolated, terrified…" She swallowed slightly.

"You know, when I was younger my sister used to say to me 'when you find yourself cocooned in isolation and despair and cannot find your way out of the darkness, remember that this is similar to the place where caterpillars go to grow their wings.' And I know you will be as beautiful a butterfly, as you are a caterpillar."

"Will…I…"

Will still had his hand on the side of her face, and he lent down, so their foreheads were almost touching "yes?" and then there lips touched, gentle at first, and then it deepened and became more passionate.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

As soon as his lips touched mine, I kissed him back, but then – my brain had other ideas...

_An 8 year old girl was running through the hallways of what appeared to be a deserted institute. She looked a mess, her pig-tails knotted, and her dress ripped. "Mǔqīn!" She knew that if she only found her parents, they'd get her out of her, they'd protect her – they'd escape. But she shouldn't have shouted, footsteps were behind her, and without a second to breathe the girl was smashed against the wall. The man touched the girls face, and then, he put her through immense pain that no 8 year old – no person – should ever go through, and he raped the child_.

My eyes snapped open, and I screamed. It wasn't Will in front of me, it was _him_. I pulled my fist back and punched him across the face, before scrambling off of the seat until my back hit the wall. I didn't stop screaming.

* * *

**(Back to Third Person POV)**

Wills eyes widened, he would surely have a black eye in the morning and he stood up immediately panicked.

Jem ran into the room, saw his sister screaming, and then Wills black eye "What did you do?! I asked you to be careful around her!"

"I-"

Rosalie curled into a ball, the screaming stopped when she recognised Will. "He kissed me – and it made me think back to – everything."

"You _kissed _my sister? My _sister_? _Will_."

"Yes I kissed it, but it wasn't like I said knees-" He was cut off by Rosalie's scream and his eyes hardened. Will looked at her "_Knees Rope Bed Faster! _Get over it ! You have to one day!"

"_Will_!"

"No, I am trying my best to look after her and to help her, it's not my fault that every second something happens like somebody _breathes_ she panics."

"Will be understanding…or don't go near my sister if you're going to be like that" Jems eyes were wide, he was confused, _why would Will say something like this? And why would he kiss my sister?_

"Fine. I won't go near her." Will left the room, and went to his own room.

Jem slowly and quietly pulled his sister into his arms.

* * *

**(Wills POV)**

Did I feel bad about what I said? Of course I did. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but she was supposed to be my distraction, not my problem. And…Jem and Tessa are having an engagement party this evening and it got to me. I didn't mean to snap – but sometimes its…difficult to say the least, to put a smile on my face each second each day. I have to go to the party, I'm Jems best man. That is, if he still wants me as a best man.

Why did I kiss her? I really don't know why.

Rose, she's a broken girl – I never meant to antagonise that, I just – today of all days, I'm on a short tether, I snap easily…maybe I'll go out, if I'm drunk I'll be allowed to leave the party-

_Knock knock._

I groaned, this was probably Jem, to tell me off again. I ignored it.

_Knock knock_ "Will?" _Knock knock._

I sat up, _Rosalie_, not Jem. I sighed and opened the door "Yes?"

"I…I brought you some ice, and I came to say sorry" I could see that her eyes were rimed red, and it made me feel worse about what I had said, knowing that I had caused those tears. "I didn't – I didn't realise you didn't want to help me, that I'm that much of a nuisance, I didn't realise..."

Will sighed, "Come inside."

* * *

**(Back to third person POV)**

Will was lying down on his bed, Rosalie was perched beside him – dabbing an ice pack against his swollen eye. "I never meant to snap at you Rose" He said, "I'm just…" _In love with your brother's sister_ "having a bad day, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispered.

"Because…" _Why did I kiss her?_ "Because you're a beautiful, delicate, girl, who for some strange reason, I wanted to kiss" _Because I've found a new distraction, oh the angel…_"And I didn't mean what I said afterwards, so I apologize."

"I'm sorry too, for screaming – Jem might be annoyed with you though"

"He'll forgive me soon enough, I'll speak to him at his engagement party."

"Engagement party?"

"Yes, its tonight."

"Will you…go with me? So I'm not alone?"

Will looked at her for a moment "As a date?"

"Y-Yes" She stammered.

"Then sure." _No no no no no! I can't do this for a distraction! Not to Jems sister! No. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Will knocked on Rosalie's door. For some reason, he was nervous, and Will never got nervous. He straightened his bow-tie, and swallowed nervously. The door opened, and Wills breath caught in his throat. Rose was wearing a pale blue ball gown, the fitted her figure perfectly. Her hair was tied up neatly. "You look…"

"I told them it was too much…"

"No," Said Will "it isn't too much. You look beautiful." Rosalie blushed "And there's that Rosy blush again" He offered her his arm "Ready?"

She nodded and hesitantly took it.

They walked to the ballroom where this party was being held, and stepped inside. The room was buzzing – most people having already arrived. There were gold and silver balloons and banners. As well as many round tables, and a huge buffet table. But that wasn't what Will was looking for. His eyes scanned the room, and passed the bar, before settling on Tessa and Jem. They were currently talking to Charlotte and Henry, and wow, Tessa did look beautiful. She was wearing a pale goldy brown dress, and it suited her perfectly. A man passed them with a tray of champagne, and Will took two glasses immediately. "Want one?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't drink." Said Rose.

Will shrugged and downed one, putting it down, and keeping the other in his hand "We should greet the bride to be and your brother, not going to scream again when you see her necklace are you?"

"N-No-"

"Don't worry, I'm only joking." They walked over to where Jem and Tessa were. "Nice shindig."

"Will, a word." Said Jem, his eyes flickering to his sisters and his parabatai's entwined arms.

"Of course." Will and Jem quietly left the room.

"Don't hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Will was taken aback slightly

"Rosalie. She's been through so much pain and torture Will, I don't want to see her hurt again. If you're going to upset her the way that you used to upset Tessa, or if you're going to use her just for your sexual pleasure I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Jem I…" He sighed, _this is wrong_, he thought "I'll try my best not to hurt her James."

"Good, because if you did, I'd never be able to forgive you Will."

"I told you, I won't hurt her. Now, don't you have an engagement party to get to?"

"We do." Said Jem, and they both walked back inside.

Will quietly downed his glass of champagne and walked to the bar. He sat on a stool and watched Jem go back to the woman he loved. He watched him embrace Tessa, watching him kiss her, watching him brush a strand of hair away from her face. _That should be me_. He ordered a whisky. That drink was finished almost as quickly as the champagne. "Keep them coming."

Will stayed there for almost an hour, drink after drink after drink, as he watched the woman he love dance with someone he thought of as a brother. It was obvious how happy Jem and Tessa were, and deep down, that destroyed him. Oh how he wanted to be the one to make her laugh, to sit there and listen to her talk about books until his ears fell off, but alas, all of these were things he could not want. And wanting what you could not have, led to misery and madness.

"Will?" Rose put a hand gently on his shoulder. How he longed it to be Tessa's hand. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for asking you to come out with me. All you've done is sat her and drank, I must be a pretty boring date…"

"Nonsense. I told you before; I'm having a bad day. Let's dance." He stood up and stumbled slightly.

"Will…"He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor "Ow, Will, you're drunk. Okay? We'll dance another time...just get some rest" Hurt was clear in her eyes, as she left the dance floor.

He picked up a glass and clanked it with a spoon "Time for the best man speech," He stumbled to the stage and lent against the microphone stand. "I am William, the magnificent, Herondale."

"Oh Will" Murmured Tessa, watching.

"And as you all should know," His words were coming off slurred "I'm Jem's parabatai. Jem, Jem Jem Jem. You're getting married, with the first girl you've ever been with. My my that takes courage-"

"-Will." Jem was stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Lets get you home"

"But I haven't finished my speech" He complained as Jem pulled him off of the stage.

"That doesn't matter right now Will,"

"I'll take him back." Offered Rosalie.

"Are you sure? He can be a handful when he's drunk" Although Jem was surprised, normally Will went out and came back _pretending_ to be drunk, so why had he gotten drunk on an important night for Jem? Why?

"I'm sure I can manage," She gently put one of Will's arms around her shoulders.

Jem sighed "I'll help anyway." He put Will's other arm around his shoulders, and the three of them hobbled to Wills room. They lay him on his bed. "Will you be okay by yourself?" Asked Jem.

"Yes, I'll be fine brother." She hugged him tightly, and then he left. Rose looked at Will and sat on the edge of his bed. "I thought tonight was supposed to be _fun_."

"You didn't have fun?"

She shot him a look "Why so sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm and good looks run in the Herondale blood."

She smiled slightly "We'll have a make-up date some time."

"We will? Yippee."

Rosalie laughed slightly "Goodnight Will" She kissed his cheek, before quietly slipping out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Will stirred to a sudden light in his bedroom. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. "Go away" was a muffled mumble that escaped his lips.

"No." It was Jem that spoke, moving now away from the window and to Wills bed "We need to talk about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Will you know how important that night was for me, and instead you get drunk, ruin it, and hurt my sister. That's not like you Will, what happened to make you do that?"

_I couldn't bare seeing you with the woman I love_, _with the woman I would give my soul to – to be hers forever. To have her lips touch mine, her hand hold mine, I would give everything to be with her, but instead, I had to watch my best friend fall for her._ "It's nothing" He said, head still buried in his pillow, "I was having a bad day."

"What happened to make it a bad day Will?"

Will didn't answer.

"William I am your parabatai, I'm supposed to know these things so I can help you if something wrong. Did Tessa do something? Did my sister? Charlotte Henry Cecily-"

"_No_."

"Then what was it Will?"

"A multitude of things."

There was silence for a moment, before Jem quietly said "Did I do something to upset you? I never…meant to…"

It was then Will looked at him "I was having a day full of bad memories, nothing new there - I just wanted to drown it away with a drink, I'm sorry for ruining your night."

Jem sighed, he knew Will like the back of his hand –and therefore knew when he was lying. "Here." He passed him a mug of coffee.

Will smiled, relieved – having thought that Jem believed him. "Thanks" He took the coffee gratefully and immediately took a sip. "I – didn't hurt your Tessa too much did I?"

"You hurt her a lot, but then again, you hurt my sister even more."

"I hurt your sister?"

"Will she was your date and you left her to get drunk, and then bruised her wrists by trying to dance with her."

He cursed quietly "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to-"

"- Tell that to her Will, you owe her an apology."

Will sighed and nodded "I know"

* * *

Later that day, Will went in search for Tessa – even though he should have been apologizing to Rosalie, he couldn't bare knowing that Tessa was hurting because of him. _Where will she be?_ He thought, and then remembered how much she adored the library. He walked in, seeing a figure sat in a chair – with a face he couldn't quite see. _It has to be Tessa_ "I'm sorry." He blurted out, "I shouldn't have ever ruined last night for you-"

"-Will it's okay."

_Rosalie._

So it wasn't Tessa, it was actually Rosalie, and he inwardly sighed.

"I understand that you care for Tessa" She said quietly "It's silly of me to care when you're head over heels in love with her. And yes, I love my brother so I'm telling him."

Panic flashed in Wills eyes "You can't do that, "He said "I'm not in love with her."

"You're – not? But the way you acted…"

"No one ever understands love do they? All you women think it is the same as in the books you read, but it isn't like that. Tessa she's…I care for her, and yes I once used to be in love with her" _I still am_ "But I messed that up, and that can never be changed. I've moved on, and so has she. I don't care for her anymore that way – yes last night hurt me seeing her so happy with another man, but I am not in love with her."

"Shouldn't you tell Jem if it makes you unhappy?" She whispered.

Will sighed and sat opposite her "Tessa, is the only thing that has made your brother this happy for as long as I've known him. I can feel in the bond his love for her, and his happiness. You and I both know that if he even for a moment thought I was still in love with her, he would step aside so I could have her. But that's wrong Rosie, no one deserve to be that hurt – to step aside – and to let someone else love the person they love. And I'd feel his pain through the bond, and it would destroy both of us."

"So – you're not in love with her?"

"No," _Yes_ "I'm not in love with her. You however, have caught my eye." _Shut up you liar. _

"I have?"

"A beautiful, young, damsel in distress? Who wouldn't immediately care for her? Which is why I should have paid more attention to you last night, instead of old loves."

"But I'm broken" She whispered, her eyes were shining, watching him, "No one could ever possibly care for me not when I'm fragile and weak and _broken_"

"Yet here we are, and I care about you Rose" Except that every word that came out of Will's mouth, was a regretful lie.


End file.
